The Life Of Young Sherlock
by Little-Annie
Summary: The story follows the life of Sherlock Holmes based on the BBC television series created by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, with possible future modern adaptations of the original books. Al rights go to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC, except for my own character, Elsie Scott.


"What about Elsie?" Irene had asked facing now an obviously more alert Sherlock. Making him raise his head out of that phone of his was in itself a huge achievement to her and as much of an inconvenience to Holmes as he was rather attached to the screen.

"What about her?" He asked just as he felt about the subject on hand, unimportant and definitely out of context.

Irene takes her time to straighten up after having her curiosity confirmed. "So that _does_ spark your attention". She simply stated, a spark forming now into her hawk like eyes.

Sherlock, whose face she couldn't quite read beyond the exaggerated surprised look he put right after Irene had asked her question, continued to play the game. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you like her?" Now Irene wasn't playing nice anymore. Straight to the heart she thought, because obviously dirty mind games wouldn't budge this man to spill not even the slightest emotion, be it someone he cares about, if indeed he _does_ care, or being something that rather annoys him and he wants it out of his way. And the fact that he followed her straight forward question with one of his own, devoid of any type of emotion, only added more certitude that he was now aware of where she's trying to get at.

"What is your plan exactly?" Sherlock was now starring intensely into her eyes, letting no feelings slip along his long, sharp face.

Irene could do nothing more but carry on stating the obvious, if she wanted to at least get a reaction of some kind from him. "She's got your attention, but what about you hers?" It came as bluntly as it sounds, with no further addition to her movements.

"I'm getting rather impatient here and it's not even the slightest interesting conversation either." Oh now he was bored. More or less, since the way she was trying so hard to attack him with what she thought could be used as a perfect weapon to do so - which again he found to be dull because well … she's Elsie and she was forever a dull person in Sherlock's mind – was just as appealing to him as the subject was for Irene. Oh the irony.

Irene continued as if he never made that statement, her stare continuing to dig into his striking blue eyes. "What if someone else grabs her attention? She can't wait forever you know…what if another one comes and changes her mind?"

Now Sherlock - well if he were to be a normal person - would even dare to put on a laugh. Instead he snorts and adds his next words with overwhelming confidence. "That won't happen. Ever."

Irene was confused by this sudden change of events. She's about to lose and she' s very well aware of it, but still she will try and carry on as long as her wit and guts would allow her to. "What makes you so sure?" Her words were slippery and doubtful.

Sherlock was dead serious. A stance Irene didn't expect him to take. "Because it's Elsie you're talking about. " He makes a pause to turn his head away from her as if contemplating his next lines but just as fast his eyes make a detour and lock with hers once again only to add casually "she never changes."

And with that last statement that has put to silence even the intelligent and rather witty Irene Adler, Sherlock Holmes dashed outside the room and off he went to his next crime scene. As to what extinct could this man be so sure of him, Irene couldn't figure it out. But one thing was for certain: now he intrigued her even more.

Elsie, now tired of waiting for some sort of sign from Sherlock, though really he answers hardly ever and even then with some short straight answer that would end with his two initials SH, couldn't help but slip some – what she would call - exaggerated words. "What a rude man, he didn't even bother to answer my message." Although honestly, if it weren't for John's constant nagging, she would have simply taken a cup of coffee and wait for Sherlock on some bench or something, even if he took forever to show up. Dull. Indeed. But she's just that small and he's that infatuated of a genius for him to ever listen to her. Turning her frame to John's frowned look, she listens as he talks.

"You think he'd be on his way by now?" His tone shows an obvious irritation from his part.

Elsie couldn't help but answer him in a bored as-a-matter-of-fact tone "If I think? Honestly John, I thought since you are his conscience you'd know better than to ask me."

He was now flushed, if even a little annoyed by those words. "Yeah well what can I say, it's not that well paid of a job, I'm allowed to crash." Oh he was annoyed for sure.

"Funny. Here he comes. Activate or he'll walk on us all." She tried to make John become, well, John again, and prepare to face the always oncoming storm that Sherlock was when it came to crimes.

"Did anyone touch anything? Took anything? Damaged some obviously not important for you evidence but so clearly necessary for me to get to the bottom of this case?" He was hissing towards everyone.

John of course would not miss any opportunity to prove him that human behavior normally would make you think to start a conversation with at least a "hello". "No, Sherlock, everyone was waiting for you isn't that why Elsie was trying to get you to answer your phone?

Again the surprised face now mixed with some sort of amusement in his eyes "Oh did she?" He now glances towards her. "Now how could I miss that, sorry Elsie, some obstacles were trying to mingle with my brain functions but lucky for me they failed miserably…well I say miserably…anyway shall we?" He points towards the body that was laying down just a few meters away from the trio who were now staring straight ahead, fixing it with their looks.

Absentmindedly, Elsie stated in an almost whisper "I won't even bother to ask who that obstacle was."

Now as they started to walk towards the body, John couldn't help but ask obviously aware that the young man had a close encounter with a very fiery damsel "So how is she?"

Sherlock wanted to pretend though that he is not aware of what John implies. "She?"

John insisted though, trying to keep up with Sherlock's pace "Irene…Irene Adler…"

"AH!" He clasped exaggerated. "The woman…_that_ woman…how would I know?" He now got back to his confused stance.

"Well, weren't you with her?" John kept bugging. Persistent little fellow he is. In Sherlock's idea of what a persistent person looks and acts like of course, this, by his standards, fits to almost anyone who can't handle a smart remark.

"I suppose I was, she was mumbling something about someone that I didn't quite catch. I was too busy finding out who could have possibly sent that message the night our client was murdered. I think she said Elsie will leave me" Sherlock stated as a matter of fact.

John was unprepared for that last statement. "Elsie? Why would Irene Adler say something like that about Elsie?"

"Exactly. She'd never do that, it's ridiculous." Taking off his gloves he bent over and started analyzing the corpse.

But John couldn't leave it alone. He was baffled how easily Sherlock would dismiss the idea that someone has better things - that in all his honesty have to do with what common people call social life – to do instead of running around trying to catch potential criminals so he took his military position, his chin defying gravity and spoke to the now absent minded man. "No it's not Sherlock. First of all she isn't involved in any relationship with you and that makes her free to decide if she stays or not and secondly, why are you so sure?"

Sherlock furiously closed his magnifier, stood up and facing John hissed with an annoyed tone: "Because it's Elsie."

That is not enough for John though. "And?"

Sherlock states now agitating his right hand as if to show something to John that's right there under his nose but since he's such a simple minded person he fails to see it. Big time. "Because she would never leave."

Now John was hyped. "Yes, but why? Why Sherlock? Why would she not want to leave?"

On the verge of practically screaming at the short man in front of him who clearly managed what Irene failed hours ago, Sherlock started an argument just before Elsie abruptly interrupts. "Because she-"

Oblivious to the heated conversation the two men that now stood in front of her had just seconds prior to her arrival, huffing from all the catching up she told them"Finally I'm catching up with you guys, you'd think since John is not that big at least he'd stay behind a bit but honestly both of you could ran for a marathon. She stares at the two men that are now in front of her." It was after a small pause that Elsie realized something is off between them. "Did I… perhaps interrupt something?"

John seemed more than happy to share the reason of the conversation, if it weren't for Sherlock and his lack of patience. "Yes act-"

"No. Now shut up and let me get this done. "Sending them a strong glare he continued "both of you." Turning his back to his now companions, he carried on the body examination.

With an abrupt insight into the lives of Elsie Scott and her newly made acquaintances Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson, we follow their adventures as the story holds many plot lines to unfold, all pointing out towards one man, one person that has managed, in all his antisocial behavior, to have what many perhaps crave most and search for all their lives: friends.


End file.
